


Good Boy Bad Moments

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, First Order Poe Dameron, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Hux was planet side on Starkiller Base for three weeks, but that was far to long to be away from Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Breaking in a General [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Good Boy Bad Moments

Three weeks. It had been _three weeks_ that General Hux had been down on Star Killer Base. Normally, Hux wouldn't have taken such an issue with being there (though most of his prior trips had been far shorter) but the progress on the mass weapon was slow, hindered by things here and there and not only that but every single draw back and mess up fell straight on Hux's own shoulders in the mind of the Supreme Leader. It was his design after all, his brain child and therefor his responsibility to see through the complete and flawless construction of the base, which Hux himself both agreed on but this, _this_ was far more than what his slender shoulders could handle. Snoke's reprimands never came without a price, a physical one at that, and with the occasional sighting of that damned force user who paraded around his weapon like he owned the place, Hux's nerves were damn near severed. One problem after another, and Hux was to fix them, determined in his own right and determined not to loose his head by the one who wanted it built. It only took three days for Hux to cave and take a stim, his exhausted mind had gotten maybe four hours of sleep in that first three days and he hadn't been able to hand it with all the constant, consecutive seven to eight hour sleep nights he had been getting previously.

By the first week, he had missed out on almost all morning meals and lunches, taking his dinner in the draft room as he worked and occasionally substituted that with caff on it's own. The thought of his health didn't even come to mind by the second week, his meetings with Snoke were daily with any and all down time removed and replaced with staff accountability, material management, hazard and death control as well as his own inspections of high-risk locations of the machine. And on top of it all, Hux had been so neglectful of himself in place of the weapon that his piercing had even gotten rubbed raw and infected slightly, causing him quite a discomfort for the last few days of his stay. He barely even registered the fact either, though he cleaned it without though on his rare moment of personal time. By the time his final day had come, Hux barely even realized he was on the transport heading back to the Finalizer, and then again his mind came too once again as he was stepping out into the Hanger bay. His legs moved on his own accord, his mind but a numb buzz of thought as he passed through the halls, bags under his eyes. If it had been any other time, he might have gone straight to the command room to get a briefing from his second in command, but no, his mind was on one thing and one thing only regardless of whether he was conscious of that fact or not. He didn't think as he walked through the junior officer's hallways, nor did he think as he knocked on a particular one he had never visited before.

Poe had just finished with a shower and was drying off his hair when someone signaled at his door. Frowning, he wrapped one of the fancy towels around his waist and headed to answer. When he opened the door, he almost startled to ind Hux there…almost. But his instincts were too swift for that, so he took the General carefully by the shirtfront and hauled him in. The three weeks they’d been apart had obviously not been good for his baby boy, but Poe refrained from any comments, since he suspected the reasons were mostly outside of Hux’s control. This was why Poe disliked having his sub so far away from him for protracted times outside of his control and watch. Especially on that stupid base of his, though he knew the General took a great deal of pride in it. But his pride came with a high cost seemingly. A complete loss of it at the other end, since Hux had come seeking Poe this time. There was no question in his mind of that. This was not General Hux visiting the quarters of a subordinate, but his baby boy desperately in need of his master.

“Baby boy,” he said softly, welcoming Hux in that role in this new way. “You know what you need to do.”

Hux had looked haggard, his hair barely held together by it's day old gel and his skin pale from not even a lack of UV light but a lack of general health. He stumbled in when Poe tugged at his uniform front, not resisting what so ever. When the door closed behind him he slid to his knees, his body pressing against Poe's legs as he sat down on his legs, trembling hand's. His breathing was already picking up, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as he tried to divest himself of his clothing, his fingers slipping from the clasps a few times. His head hung as he managed the first clasp, though a sob wracked his frame. "I..I I c-cant.." He sniffed, looking up at Poe as the tears broke free and slid down his cheeks. "C...can you ...help me.." He sobbed again, knowing how far he had fallen from what he was supposed to do.

Anger coursed through Poe at the mess Hux had descended into in the few weeks he’d been away. But not at Hux, at those who dared to harm him in this fashion to mess with all of the careful instruction and work he’d done. He allowed himself a second to feel rage and vow a swifter, more violent end than he’d already been planning. But then he pushed it all aside for later, smoothing his expression when he regarded Hux again. “Hush, baby boy, it’s all right. I’ll get that off you. Just be still for me,” Poe said and took a knee to work on Hux’s clothing. He tossed his hat and great coat in the corner in swift motions, before gently undoing and removing his tunic and undershirt. He carefully maneuvered him out of his boots and socks, before finally pulling off pants and briefs in one quick go. Everything ended up tossed in an angry mess in the corner, Poe’s fury and disdain for everything that hurt his baby boy evident in the motions. He scooped Hux up with him when he stood and carried him to the couch. It was much less comfortable and much smaller than the one in Hux’s quarters, but it would suffice for the moment. Ignoring his own mostly nude state, Poe sat and eased Hux between his legs, pulling him to rest against his chest. He stroked a hand through his red hair and tucked his head into his neck.

“Alright, baby boy, just let it all out. Don’t hold back. I’ve got you. You’re safe with me. Let everything go.”

Hux let Poe undress him, his body feeling heavy from the stress and exhaustion he had been put through. He was angry with himself however, angry that in such a few short weeks he had been reduced to such a state. Had he always been like this? Had Poe's training made him softer and unable to handle the stress? He didn't want to blame Poe for this, his actions and those of others against him weren't Poe's fault. When he was laid down on Poe's chest, the flood gates opened, his body shaking and his chest heaving as he sobbed, face buried Poe's chest. He hurt, mentally and physically as his muscles and joints ached from both the whether of the planet and the overuse of his body. He had already lost weight again, though he wasn't as thin as he had been before, the loss was noticeable in his face and along his spine. He shivered, the warm hands on his body and hair like balm to his mind as he let go of the frustrations over the last three weeks. It took him a while to calm down, hiccuping towards the end as he tried to calm his breathing. Eventually he went quiet, his soft, occasionally quick breaths the only noise in the room until he spoke. "i..i'm sorry.." He mumbled, knowing that his entire rule structure had been broken.

“Shh, shh. I’m not angry with you, baby boy,” Poe reassured and gently fed him his thumb. “Suck for me. Go on now. Just let yourself relax. I’ve got you.” He rocked him for a few moments, allowing him to just suck and be at ease. “Listen to me. You will take tomorrow off. I have only a short shift, when you can get some sleep. And then I will spend all day with you. For now, I’ll help you get washed and fed. You do look like you haven’t eaten or washed in several days. You will just let me take care of you, baby boy. Trust me.”

He traced down his ribs, noticing that three weeks had been enough to wear away some of the healthy flesh Hux had put on. He suspected he’d gone back to using stims and caff, too, to get him through the lack of sleep. Addictions that Hux would need to be weaned from a second time. But he couldn’t punish him, wouldn’t punish him, for things not completely in his control.

There were also bruises on his body, caused by the actions of others. Poe believed he knew who had caused them, but after he was washed and fed, he would have Hux describe to him those who had trespassed on what was Poe’s. He’d make sure he missed nobody who merited punishment. “Tomorrow, we can talk about the rules you broke and how to make up for that. But do not be afraid, baby boy. I do not believe you did it intentionally or our of desire. However, if you wish to make up for the rule-breaking, if you think you deserve to, tell me. But not now. Now, I will pamper my baby boy and make him feel better. Understand?”

Hux didn’t argue, if anything he held onto Poe’ and his mouth held on to Poe’s thumb with a renewed sense of urgency, the feeling of being held, and a lack of responsibility had been sorely missed. He didn’t need to be told twice to take a day off, his mind so exhausted he didn’t think he would be thinking about much of anything for while, numbers and plans running through his mind even now, plaguing him. He nodded, understanding that Poe was giving him a chance to deal with his insubordination even though it wasn’t his fault. Hux would feel the need to make up for it regardless, the structured life Poe had given him outside of the one he normally lived only felt complete if it was followed completely. He made an affirming noise, his eyes only half closed as he stared out into Poe’s room with no thoughts, neither able to fall asleep or stay awake. He let himself relax, Poe’s warm body against his own felt amazing, the cold climate having left a deep chill in his bones that had him constantly shivering even with his great coat surrounding him. The was the one thing about the base that disturbed him, the constant bone chill weather that the weapon needed to stay operational and not implode from heat decay. Usually Hux wasn’t effected by the cold, but there was no comparing chilly hallways of a star ship to that of the blizzards planet side.

“Suck a few moments longer, baby boy, and then I will wash you. My quarters are not as luxurious as yours, but the shower will suffice to make you clean. You can lean against me while I soap your body and clean your hair. And then I will feed you. Think of what you might be able to eat right now, baby boy. There’s no good if you throw up what I feed you.” Poe nuzzled his hair, sighing at the greasy, tangled nature of the red locks. “Would you like to sleep with me tonight, baby boy? If you are strong enough to dress and go to your quarters, I will follow you and we can sleep together in your bed. But if you are too tired and upset to leave, you may stay here in my bed. It’s not as comfortable, and we do not have all of your toys, but we can make it work.”

His hands continued to stroke and caress the long, pale limbs and narrow shoulders. But one of them finally strayed to his nipples, brushing over the stirrup piercing.

Hux did as he was told, not moving from his spot on Poe's chest for a few minutes longer. He made the smallest of noises at Poe messing with his nipple, the skin sensitive from healing and the rough handling it too from his few weeks ok the planet. When he felt his body had calmed down, the anxiety and pain washing away to a degree he could function he pushed himself up slowly, only then letting go of Poe's thumb as he sat now on his lap. "I ...I want a shower now..." His voice was monotone, too tired to bring any attempts at emotion. He could tell Poe was being gentle with him and he knew it was only for such a situation he was currently in. He both wanted to take advantage of the situation and Poe's kindness, but also didn't want to anger the man, so he kept his demands at a minimum. "P..please." he added,

“Hush, baby boy,” Poe murmured and stood again, letting his own towel fall off. He lifted Hux into his arms and carried him toward the shower. Setting him into the stall, he climbed in behind him and secured the door behind them.

He turned on the shower, which did not have the nice, detachable shower head that Hux’s did, but the water was warm and plentiful. He angled Hux under the water and made sure all of his body became wet. Encouraging him to lean against the wall of the shower, he soaped his body, though he performed the actions thoroughly and with affection, but without trying to rouse or linger. Hux was too tired for these things. He completed his hair right after his body, deeply massaging the hair wash into Hux’s abused hair and scalp. “There we go. Now, just let me wash you off, too, baby boy. Just be still and good for me.” He brought Hux back under the water and carefully made sure all of the soap and wash rinsed from his body and hair. “You’re still beautiful even battered as you are. I’ll have you back to health soon.”

Hux held on tight to Poe as he carried him, his melting into the other man’s any chance he could get. The water felt wonderful, the heat against his skin, soothing his muscles and joints in a way he hadn’t felt since he had been on the ship prior. Star Killer base didn’t have luxuries, the showers replaced with Sonics and the beds nothing but small cots in rooms with bare minimum. He moaned, taking pleasure in being doted upon by Poe which came not as rarely as he had first thought would happen. He moved as Poe did, and moved as he needed until finally Poe was rinsing him off. His cheeks flushed hard however at the compliment at the end, his eyes opening finally to look sheepishly at Poe before the moment passed. He sort of felt bad for the fact that Poe had already taken a shower, and then hopped back in for him. When they were dry, Hux was practically clinging to Poe, having missed touch since he had left. “I...I want to stay here..” He mumbled.

“Yes, you may, baby boy,” Poe said, “but first, you must eat something. Even if it’s something light, you’re obviously running on empty right now.” He rubbed the flat stomach and frowned a little. “I will need to readjust your meal plan for awhile to make up for the neglect, but we can speak of that tomorrow, too. For now, we will deal with the immediate.”

He eased Hux over to his bed, a shabby thing compared to what Hux himself slept on, but not as bad as lower echelon pilots or forbid, troops. Their bunks were practically wooden planks, usually four to a room. However it was hardly what Hux was used to, even if he didn’t sleep as much as he should (until Poe). But for now, it would have to do. Poe propped Hux up in the bed and grabbed a light blanket to cover his legs and lap.

“Now, what can you eat for me, baby boy?” he asked, running his knuckles over Hux’s face and tilting his chin up to look at him. “I will also get you some warm bantha milk before you sleep.”

Hux settled in on the bed, the mattress was honestly more comfortable than what he had been sleeping on for the last three weeks and it was a great change of pace to his time on base. He nodded lightly, biting his cheek as he looked up into Poe's eyes, the warm hand on his chin was nice as he pushed into it more, craving the touch. "uh...soup..maybe vegetable variety..." he mumbled, not having the appetite for anything heavy but felt he could stomach something as such. He had no idea if staying in Poe's quarters was the right thing, but right now he didn't care about doing the _right thing_. Right now, the right thing for _him_ was to be here, and Poe was okay with that which made everything so much easier to handle.

Poe spread his hand and stroked over Hux’s face, answering that nudge for attention. “Poor baby boy, did you miss my touch? Need more of it, even after your shower? That’s alright. I can do that, soothe you into sleep with my hands. But not until you eat.” He left the other man for a moment to fetch water and the vegetable broth, carrying them back to the bed. Setting the tray on Hux’s lap, he asked, “Can you handle this yourself? Or do you need some help?” He was willing in this situation to do so without it being part of play, as hux needed the attention and care. (And he was Poe’s.)

Hux's shoulders slumped when Poe walked away, though he knew he would be back. When he returned, he made sure he was sitting up, holding his hands out for the bowl. "I can hold it.." He didn't want to feel completely helpless, though he knew Poe was offering something he wouldn't normally, but he wanted to show the pilot he wasn't completely unhealthy even now. When he took the bowl he started slow, the soup broth warm on his tongue and semi-bland but it was not a bad thing. He ate about three quarters of the bowl before he held it back out, knowing he wouldn't have any more room for the milk that Poe would surely want him to drink, it being high in vitamins after all. "Thank you..."

“Well, I suppose you have done well enough,” Poe said and carried the bowl away. He returned this time with a small tray that contained medical gear. “Stay still for me now.” He set the tray on the small nightstand provided by the Order and took a seat on the narrow bed beside Hux.

He examined the small nipple piercing with a frown and pressed around the stirrup. “This is not in very good condition, either. You are developing an infection. I must take care of it.” He carefully undid the stirrup and gently eased out the piercing, frowning at the sight of some pus and crust around the small hole. He moved some additional healing medicine to a general salt wash into the small glass.  
Pressing the lip of the cup into a firm seal around the nipple, he chased Hux around his back and leaned him back to let the nipple fully become immersed in the liquid. And held him there to make sure the hole got a full cleaning, disinfecting and start on proper healing again. “It is good that there is only a bit more than a week before we leave on our trip. I will make sure you are looked after as you need to be to take care of yourself properly. Leaving you alone is unwise.”

Hux saw the medical equipment, knowing what Poe was going to do. He knew it would sting, but he also knew this was what happened because of himself not being able to properly care for himself either. When Poe pulled the piercing out he hissed, gritting his teeth at the slight pain and then once again at the sting of the solution. He laid back against the pillows, knowing this was for the better and the quicker this was over the better he would feel. He calmed down, head leaning over to rest on the closest part of Poe, eyes closed as he waited for it to be over. He might have to agree with Poe, leaving him alone wasn't good for his health and after thirty four years he had come to realize that. Hux wasn't the best on himself, and neither was anyone else around him. Except for Poe. This thought made his lip quiver, though he took a deep breath to stop the flood of emotions once again. He would take tomorrow off, and maybe even the next day. Feign illness from his trip planet side, which wasn't un-normal. Many officers fell ill when they took their time to the cold frigid planet. "I....I'll take the next two days off....." He sniffed.

“Baby boy,” Poe said firmly, feeling the suppressed shiver. “Around others you may keep your emotions hidden. It may be required, even, to stay safe. But not with me. Do not continue bad habits in my presence. You are with me now, and the rules apply when that is the case. Feel what your emotions tell you to feel and express them as your body says you should. Understand?” He righted Hux carefully to remove the glass without spilling fluid everywhere. Drying the small pink nub with a warm, clean cloth, he then spent a moment working on the ring itself. “You have set back the healing a little, but not much. Be extra diligent for a few days to make sure there is no chance for infection to set in.” “As for the extra day off…good. If you may safely do so without alerting the Supreme Leader-“ he sneered the title “or Ren-“ and that title, as well “-and making them come after you again, then, yes, it is a good idea. I know they’re both lingering on this ship. People get tenser and less pleasant, as hard as that is to believe, when they’re around.” He looked over at Hux, eyes sly. “They’re both bad for the Order, you know. Incompatible with what you say the aim of our fine organization is.” (Poe was not a true believer in the Order, just a pilot who enjoyed shooting other ships down, but even he could see the unhealthiness of the Order itself, especially under the current leadership.) “You can’t stay here for two days though. I wouldn’t want you to. These quarters are too dingy and pathetic for me to properly help my baby boy recover. I will tie you to your own bed tomorrow, hand and foot and touch your body as it needs. Help you remember what it is to be touched enough, to get what you want and need.”

Hux felt the soft reprimand, though it was more of a reminder than anything. He nodded lightly, letting the silent tears slip down his cheeks without care as Poe removed the cleaning liquid from his chest. He moved till he was pressed more against Poe, wanting to be as close as he could within allowance. The thought of Poe's words almost scared him, the thought that the current leadership was leading the order he had worked so hard for, gave so much of himself to and built much of it himself in many ways. To think that those who spoke of their desires to bring the Order to it's best were either lying or leading it to ruin sent a shiver down his spine. "y..you shouldn't say that...or....or think that." He whispered, a fear for both himself and Poe cropped up. "They might.....hear you." Hux had experienced this on a few occasions back in the day when Ren first boarded the ship. He had rarely any contact with the Supreme Leader and his intrusions at the time to his mind were less noticeable. When Ren took note of Hux's differing opinion to their Supreme Leaders, he had spoken it out loud...calling him out in front of many. It had been both embarrassing and terrifying to think that his thoughts were not only his own. Let alone treasonous thoughts. The thought of Poe touching him all day tomorrow was over weighed by that fear.

Poe chuckled and said, “Oh, baby boy, I am sure both of them know completely well that I do not like either of them or care all that much about the Order. But when they dig into my mind, they see that I love piloting and destroying things and sex, lots of sex, and have no personal ambitions toward power. And that’s enough for them. Whenever I get too close to either of them, I focus on some of the more vigorous and messy sex I’ve ever had…and they recoil from my mind.” He smirked, eyes cold as he thought of both powerful men. But just as quickly, he dismissed them from his mind and refocused on Hux. He reached out and stroked over the tears that ran from Hux’s eyes and down his face. “Now, baby boy, I want you to drink your milk. Babies need their milk.” He smoothed his thumb over Hux’s mouth and pressed against his lower lip. “Tomorrow, before I go serve my shift, I’ll put you in your sucking collar and put in one of your smaller plugs. I’ll tuck you into your bed, and you’ll just rest there until I can return, sucking and feeling a bit full. That will help you relax and recover.” He climbed off the bed and went to fetch the bantha milk, warming the liquid. He carefully carried it back over to Hux and sat back down again. “Here we go. Open up, baby boy.”

Hux had never thought to do such things in retaliation, however he had tried to cover his general thoughts with schematics and scheduling, it never really stopped them from prying. He didn't think he could ever think of such things in front of either of the two force users, his cheeks burning at the idea already. He watched Poe get up, the idea of just....laying in bed all day didn't sound like something he normally did, even on the few days he had taken off previously in their midst he had done something. Reading, schematic planning, anything to keep his mind occupied, but he had never tried just.....sleeping. He nodded, reaching out for the warm glass and started to drink the warmth Bantha milk. He had never really had a taste for the stuff, though it wasn't bad just not something he drank on the regular. By the time the glass was empty he felt full, heavy and tired, his eyes half lidded as he held the glass back out to Poe. "thank you..." He spoke softly, his eyes already drooping.

“Good, baby boy,” Poe said and eased him down to the bed, tucking him in on one side. “I will join you shortly, but rest until then.” He brushed fingers through his fringe and then carried all of the detritus away for proper disposal. He felt a bit of amusement at himself as he worked, for he’d never thought of himself performing this kind of care for someone else before. But he found it satisfying all the same, Hux’s submission worth the effort outside of the actual sexual encounters and power plays. He forewent his normal evening routine to unwind, not needing it anyway. He did finish his ablutions, interrupted by Hux’s arrival and after debate, slipped on a pair of loose, silken boxers. He returned to Hux’s side finally after all of this and slid into his bed, curling around the other man in his mixture of normal possession and protection. It was odd how normal this felt in the moment, having Hux here in his humble quarters instead of in Hux’s overbearing ones. And to know the man planned to stay the night, and Poe intended to let him. Unusual circumstances or not, this had not originally been part of his plans for them. Still, he was adaptable and this was working out better than he’d originally intended.

“Do you want my thumb, baby boy?” he asked, wanting the answer.

Hux laid down in the bed, his mind was beginning to fog in a constant state of exhaustion as Poe went about his usual business. He didn't fall asleep however, constantly staying on the edge of sleep and awake, his thoughts simple. He wondered how his life had come to this, dual in many ways but yet the same in others. Servitude was something that seemed to bind his two lives together, giving his body over to both of them though each was different in their own ways. He never thought he would be on his toes for the Order, constantly on the go and working to push the machine that was this military along, yet on his knees for Poe, giving nothing but devotion and compliance in return for touch and attention. The looks he received from his subordinates were satisfying, but the look he received from Poe was _gratifying_. He woke slightly, moaning as he felt the dip in the bed and the heat of Poe curling against him pulling him tight. He hadn't planned on staying, but he hadn't planned on anything when he stepped off the transport and walked his way to Poe's quarters. He hummed lightly, the warmth against his back was nice and then the offer of comfort was even nicer. He nodded slightly, his lips parting to invite Poe to push inside.

Poe smiled against the back of Hux’s neck, slid an arm under his neck, curled it up and fed his thumb right into the open mouth. His other hand stroked over the warm skin of his thin abdomen. “That’s my baby boy. Sleep now. I’ll be here. None will get through me.”

* * *

Hux fell asleep fairly quickly, his eyes shutting soon after Poe settled in and the warm hand ran over his stomach. His body went boneless in Poe's hands, his jaw slackening as he fell into a very deep sleep.

It was around four in the morning when Hux started to whimper, his body having shifted away to lay on his stomach in his sleep. His leg jerked, waking him in a jolt and he pushed up from the bed, staring down at the mattress in the dim room, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm his heart rate. He honestly was fairly confused, his mind still tired and waking up, not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there. He had been dreaming, constantly under the thumb of Snoke and no matter what he did he couldn't figure out how to _fix_ it, fix whatever it was falling down around him as his world crumbed. He wiped his eyes, now sitting back on his legs in the darkness as he pushed through the haze of waking up out of a nightmare. It wasn't the first time he had done it, and it wouldn't be the last.

Poe had woken briefly when Hux rolled away, but fallen quickly back asleep, used to be woken at odd hours and sleeping at them, too. But when Hux whimpered, jerked and then sat up, he raised his head from off his pillows. He watched for a moment as the other man obviously struggled to pull himself together. And then he moved swiftly forward, wrapped an arm around Hux’s waist and tugged him to the mattress, carefully pinning him there. “So, I see you’ve neglected to tell me a few things, baby boy,” he said. “How often do you wake up out of sleep due to nightmares? What do you dream about?” He suspected that he had nightmares in his dreams in the same vein as the real nightmares of his life. “You have looked better of late, but I suspect your dreams continue to be dark and disturb you as they do now. Do not lie, baby boy, but do not be afraid, either. I am not angry with you . This is not something I have asked, and I regret now that it did not occur to me. I am not troubled in my sleep by much, but you…yes, you would be.”

Hux twitched slightly, Poe's voice cutting through the dark silence as warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into Poe's embrace. It clicked in his mind where he was, yesterdays event's coming back to his mind. He had left Star Killer base, and immediately made his way to Poe's quarters, proceeding to break down to the man. He almost felt embarrassed but he knew Poe didn't judge him, and that made him feel just a bit more safe with the pilot. He didn't think to ever tell Poe about his nightmares, never seeing the man after he woke until later in the day and thus forgetting by that point. His dreams, as good or bad as they were, had always been something he dealt with, even going as far as to take sleeping medication on particularly bad weeks where they would plague him. "I....I have them allot..." He mumbled, his eyes heavy once again being in the embrace of the pilot. "They are....about many things....life...work....." He didn't know how to elaborate, his life and work basically being one in the same and every problem in his life was nuanced.

“Yes, you have far too much wrapped up in the Order and those who can hurt you there,” Poe murmured and tucked Hux back into his side. “my influence is obviously not enough to protect you from dreams. I don’t think I like knowing that.” His voice was dark, dangerous, but again, that danger was focused away from Hux. “How can you ever be mine if you spend so much time worried about them?” He snarled the last word. He tugged Hux closer to him and threw his top leg over both of Hux’s. “You need sleep tonight. Tell me what you need to sleep the rest of the night through, baby boy? You were already exhausted, but if you need even deeper exhaustion, I will give you that.”

Hux took in a small breath, Poe's anger at which he could not control only worried him slightly but it didn't seem like he was angry at _him_ for it. He bit his lip, the warmth of Poe's body against his own was relaxing. He did need sleep, he _wanted_ sleep and he knew he would be getting a lot of it over the next two days but still, he wanted it sooner than that. Poe's leg pulled him closer to Poe, feeling his cock against his ass which only spurred his own body. He could understand the innuendo, knowing what Poe was thinking. It had been three weeks and two days since he had last had sex with Poe, and honestly he was exhausted but he wanted this too. "I..I want..." He moaned, reaching down to his crotch, his hand grabbing his growing erection. "I want you to...do that....."

Poe chuckled and nipped at Hux’s neck and shoulder. “I might be happy to do…that, baby boy, if you’re willing to tell me what that is. I know it’s been awhile, but you need to ask me for what you want.” He reached down to bat Hux’s hand away from his cock. “And wait for me to tell you you can touch. You were good while we were apart, were you not, baby boy? You didn’t touch what is mine.” He lightly gripped Hux’s cock in his own hand and stroked a few times, dry, but still sweet. “Perhaps the is one thing we must do next time. I allowed you all that time without my influence. Unwise. Next time, we will schedule calls and messages, so I can keep an eye on you and help regulate your food and sleep better. And allow you some releases. I will guide you with my voice and words to orgasm. Yes, next time, this will be part of your routine. That will also help you sleep…and keep your rules.”

Hux shivered, the bite to his skin raising the hairs on his neck, biting his lip harder when he hand was swatted away, moaning at the touch. His hips bucked lightly into Poe’s hand, having not had release since he had been gone. “I...I want you to...fuck me...” He moaned. “A..and no...I didn’t..” His eyes closed head leaning back to rest closer to Poe’s own. “E..even if i wanted to I had no time..” He admitted, knowing that without Poe’s guidance, he might have broken that rule for such a long period of time away. He wondered what it would be like to touch himself at Poe’s command while he wasn’t physically there, only having done so while Poe was in the room. The man’s words usually drew out shivers from him, his words and the baritone of it never failed to go straight to his cock. “Ah....p..please...”

“I know, baby boy, I know,” Poe soothed and stroked a hand over Hux’s flank and stomach, before pressing more firmly against his ass. “You have not had any contact with your poor little hole in over three weeks. I cannot just push in and have you, as I would like. You’d need to be stretched and lubed. But I know you are empty and long to be filled. So, compromise.” He bit the back of Hux’s neck and held on for a moment. “I will finger fuck your pretty ass and let you thrust into my other hand at the same time. You will set the pace and ride my fingers and hand until you exhaust yourself and come.” He pushed briefly away from Hux to snag the lubricant and slather some on both hands. He eased himself to sit just behind the other man, room to reach around to his cock and access his ass. “You should expend as much energy as you can to wear yourself out. Make noise. Move into my hands.” One lubed hand he wrapped right around his baby boy’s interested cock and the other he began to work into the dry, tight crevice of his ass. “Poor baby boy. We shall make sure to send some toys with you next time, too. No more will I allow you to just be General Hux, even when you are away from me. It is not good for you.”

Hux nodded, indeed wanting to be filled by Poe but he was quickly disappointed by the fact it wouldn’t happen yet. He whined slightly, but understood when Poe gave him an alternative compromise. When Poe crabbed his cock and started to press his fingers in to him he bit his lip, the feeling of it was wet and warm. He pushed back slightly against Poe’s finger, already wanting more but knowing Poe would work him up regardless of how fast he wanted to go. “W..wait..” He spoke up, pulling away from Poe as he pushed up from where he lay and got up onto his hands and knees, ass now in the air. “I...I wont..get tired laying down.” He mumbled sheepishly, reaching gently for Poe’s hand again and rested it on his own ass, knowing he was probably acting out, but knowing he might get away with it for the moment in his current state.

“Obviously not good for you,” Poe said and now he was displeased with Hux. “No please. No asking. Just telling me what you’ll do.” He smacked Hux’s ass, hard. “Get up. Run around the room ten times. And then you can sleep on the couch, if you wish to continue to stay. Or you can return to your quarters and take your chances on sleeping through the night alone.” He rolled off the bed and strolled to the refresher to wash off his hands, not feeling sleepy himself now. Hux had toed the line several times tonight and finally pushed too far. Poe would not punish him for the rules he broke while away, but for the ones now…yes. He was also angry at himself for not being more careful about Hux’s time away. He’d gotten overconfident and complacent in his handling of the other man. That’s what led to problems like this. Both of Hux’s deterioration were his own damn fault and now, he’d have to work to fix both of them.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and shook his head once at his own reflection. His fingers traced the scar on his right cheek once, briefly, a reminder of past mistakes and corrections. Nodding again, he returned to head back to bed. He still had a shift tomorrow, even if it were a half-day.

Hux’s demeanor sunk, his head turning back to look at Poe with a look of shock and sorrow, not realizing how far he had taken his disobedience. He let out a sobbed yelp at the smack, it hurting pretty bad as it wasn’t held back in the slightest. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to sleep alone either. He watched Poe get up and walk to the refresher, a silent sob escaping him as he pushed up from the bed and began to lap. His run was slow, the soles of his feet aching with each step from being on his feet for so many hours a day over the last three weeks. By the time Poe came back out, Hux was laying on the couch, his shoulders shaking as he faced in wards, face pressed into the corner so to hide his face. He didn’t even have a blanket or pillow, just curled up against the course fabric of the couch cushions.

Poe caught sight of Hux on the sofa, looking a picture of misery. He studied the other man’s body and noticed anew the fresh bruises on parts of him that weren’t out there by Poe’s own hand. He also thought of how tired the other man had been and how unlikely he would be to sleep on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest and kept himself still and silent for 15 minutes, watching his baby boy suffer. This was a punishment for Poe, as much as for Hux. Finally, he said, “Baby boy. Come here. If you can tell me what you did wrong and will promise not to do it again, we may return to bed now. But if you get it wrong or do not wish to do so, you may remain on the couch.”

Hux hadn’t heard Poe return, not knowing if the man had gone back to bed or was still in the refresher as he laid on the couch. His silent sobs died down, staring tiredly and blearily at the darkness of the couch as his mind droned in half jumbled thoughts and half numbness. He twitched slightly, startled by Poe’s voice suddenly cutting through the silence. He pushed up slowly, wiping his eyes as he turned and pushed off the couch, not wanting to disobey or do the wrong thing this time. He walked over, his sore feet padding on the ground quietly as he came to stand in front of Poe, his head hung. He sniffed, taking a second before he answered to get his thoughts across. “I...I didn’t...a..ask first...a..and d..demanded f-from you.” His lip quivered, his body shivering now in the cool air of the room. “I...I’m sorry.” He bit his lip, wiping his eyes as he felt a new wave of emotion come over him.

Poe nodded once and tipped Hux’s chin so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Very well, baby boy. I will accept your apology. And I will offer you mine. It is my responsibility to look after you, and I did not do so while you were away. You needed to be reminded of your rules and helped through your problems. I allowed you to be alone for too long. It will not happen again.” He wiped away the tears with his own soft touch and tugged Hux in for an uncommon hug, briefly, but firm. “Now come, you still need your sleep. This time, I will hold you tight and close and try to keep your nightmares at bay. Tomorrow, we will do what I already promised.” He scooped the other man off his feet easily and carried him back to the bed. Tucking him in, he then curled around Hux and pressed his face to the ginger hair of Hux’s head. “My baby boy.” He began to caress his chest and abdomen again and said, “Sleep now.”

Hux’s eyes locked with Poe’s, a certain sternness in his voice but no real anger. He pressed slightly into the hand on his chin, unconsciously wanting more touch as Poe spoke. He would have never blamed Poe, never would have thought to think Poe had neglected him. He had a job he had to do and Poe had his, how would leaving him to his job be _Poe’s_ neglect? His eyes widened slightly as he was pulled into the embrace, Poe’s warm skin on his in a gesture he hadn’t received in such a manner before. He nodded slightly before Poe picked him up, holding on tight as they got back into the bed and Poe settled in behind him. He felt tired again, both the small run and the emotional exhaustion beginning to catch up to him once again as Poe spoke to him and touched. Slowly, his eyes slipped closed once more and he went still in Poe’s arms, breathing softly in his sleep.


End file.
